Soothing of the Tides
by RydeliGray
Summary: In a weakened state of mind Sesshomaru seeks refudge at a nearby river where he must determine the nature of his thoughts. But even when he decides on the truth, does he realize it? One Shot


Exhausting afternoons, accompanied by evenings of turmoil plague and ruled his life; haunting him till early morning. And every morning when the sun rose he watched it with weary eyes from his bed, knowing another night had passed where he did not sleep; another night that ended too short.

He rolled over restlessly in the bed trying to catch at least the last five minutes till the sun would gleam fully over the horizon. But his eyes would not allow it, and the only thing left for him to do now was sit up, and watch the orange glow coming over the mountains.

The sight was truly breathtaking in everyway imaginable; the warm light trickled down from the snowy slopes till it gleamed off the dew covered grass in the castle yard. And even as the soft rays of light crept up the sheets till they reached his face, he felt a sad emptiness beating away within his chest; covering the very sound of his heart.

He knew now that the morning called him out, and reluctantly he sat up within his bed; massaging his temple softly as the ringing in his ears ceased. And on started his tedious day of meetings, treaties, conferences, and other such dealings with his armies. The whole time he watched with a blank stare, while silently he watched the sun wanting it all to be over. But what would he do when it was over? What did he have to go home too?

Not even Rin's innocent face seemed to drive all his meaningless dealings away; it used to, but lately it hadn't been enough. Unhappy with these weak feelings he decided he would not spend another night with in the prison of his sheets, he would escape into the night.

So from the terrace that sat just outside his room he leapt down, landing gracefully upon the cool grass. He stood there for a moment, taking in the sweet scent of the soil blending in with the calm night air. And with every step he took forward, the smells lifted from the ground and swirled about in a vortex of stimulation. This was the remedy of the soul, the true beauty of the world; to be able to see it as no other could, he was once more isolated in a vast sensual creation. And one after the other he could feel his muscles relax, his shoulders droop in his fatigue; his whole body seemingly dragged.

He made no sound nor notion, he only brought his body along the beaten path in an almost slothful manner. Seeing him now he would not look of power or magnificence; he was at his worst and there was no longer a confidence buried within his eyes. Instead they were dull and pained; he could never hide his true emotions from the windows of his golden orbs.

But simultaneously; as a scent crossed his nose, his body straightened and his muscles flexed. And from his erect position his head half turned to the right where he caught the sight of movement; the body of a trespassing demon. His nose flared in rhythmic timing, he was honing in on the olfactory trail of the demon that walked only one hundred feet to his right.

Allowing his head to face the intruder directly he saw a surreal figure walking into the breeze, her hands held in front of her; and her hair fluttering about from the gentle gusts. Her look was nothing like he had ever seen; the dress she wore was silk thin, draping down in cascades of fabric that danced about her feet as she moved. Her feet were bare, carrying with them the traces of mud and other dirt from the earth.

She continued moving forward, not taking notice of his presence, only stopping in the calmest part of the brook. She still looked forward, allowing the loose articles of her clothing to swirl in the gentle wind.

Sesshomaru walked the same path as her on the opposite bank, stopping where she had, all the while silently studying her. The air about her was so calm, intriguing, and alleviating. He felt every strain within his muscles loosen as the blood flowed more calmly and warm through his veins.

He allowed a low growl to escape his throat; a warning to the demoness.

She finally took notice of his presence, focusing her cerulean eyes on his amber ones. He tensed himself once more, standing taller as he rose his chin up a few degrees; expressing his dominance.

But her stare was so indifferent, and she watched with somber eyes his every movement; how meticulously she watched him.

They stood now facing one another, the waves beneath their glances rustling about, hitting the shore line roughly with a secret intensity. So much was lost in the exchange; the next they both knew they were sitting upon the banks, still fixing their eyes upon the other.

And as Sesshomaru watched the delicate strands of hair being pulled against her face he gave a heavy sigh, leisurely allowing himself to lean back against his hand. His eyes then fell to the waves below; which now in their confusion clashed with waves of its opposite splashing a gentle mist into the air. And as it made its decent to the water once more, the wind caught it, blowing it against the demoness's cheeks. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the spray; while beads of water caught onto her long eyelashes, and lightly streamed down her face, trickling over the contours of her neck and over her clavicle only ending as it touch the cloth of her dress. He followed the droplets to their stop, one after another.

With the water touching her skin her scent was amplified, and in heavy wafts it touched his nose and tickled his senses. Even the aromas coming off her flesh held a calming agent, she was so much like a masterpiece that begged to be looked at it.

The stars were now slowly beginning to appear from the sky, glimmering their faint orange glow upon the grass. The grass that had now become dusted with dew drops. With the liquid upon the greens the moons rays lit them up, making the field surrounding the brook glow as if they were among the stars themselves. But even the gleam of condensation on the grassland couldn't match the wonder of the starlight as it reflected and danced of the white caps of the river. The glow reflected through the water, leaving shadowed remnants upon the bodies of the two sitting on either side of the bank.

Sesshomaru watched with almost a reluctance, not wanting to allow himself to take such a pleasure in his surroundings; not wanting to indulge himself any more than he already had.

So he rose to his feet, ascending with a simple elegance that the demoness watched him a content smile. He turned from her in a smooth motion, and slowly his feet moved one over the other; distance came between him and the sweet scent of the female. But just five feet from where he moved he stopped, he became overwhelmed by his feelings of inquisitiveness and wanted but one more glance. He stood unsure for nearly a minute, but almost with out his expecting his eyes turned just enough to see the view behind himself. She was standing now upon the bank, one hand limply at her side while the other was held just above her right breast; almost as if she were gasping for air. And even with the pounding of the waves, the whine of the wind, he could still hear her elevated heart beat; and how it excited him. He had never felt as much power as he had in that moment; she seemingly endowed upon him the world's mercy.

If it had not been her to first move, he would have basked in that rapture for eternity. But she turned, taking with her the enchanting fragrance of her flesh. But before she descended the small hill before herself she turned just enough to meet his eyes; a faint smile pulling at her lips. Sesshomaru continued to watch with his indifferent stare, but was moved beyond comprehension.

With that last interaction between them, they parted ways, and Sesshomaru made his way back to the castle; back to his misery. But there was a new face upon himself as he faced it, everyone noticed and was delighted. To have their Lord in better sprits put them all back in ease, and the gentle peace of the castle activity settled once more.

But the next night, instead of a sleepless roll inhis bed, or even returning to the river; he stood upon his terrace watching the sky. Only one star dared show its light yet that night, and it was that one star Sesshomaru watched with a neutral stare.

How he had been so wrong about the cause of his feelings, he was not lonely like he had thought. He needed not the comfort of loving arms; what he needed was the beauty of nature, the power of the world.

He would see that demoness again, for she was too like him; and wanted nothing more than a gentle reassurance, for even the powerful have their moments of doubt.

And he let his eyes close as he felt a wind caress his face; and he envisioned the day he would meet those cerulean blue eyes once more.

Was it any good? Well tell me what you guys think!


End file.
